The invention relates to a cable railway comprising passenger gondolas and a passenger region in which passengers can enter and/or exit the passenger gondolas.
In a cable railway installation comprising continuously revolving gondolas, the passengers in the stations have to board or alight in the passenger region while the gondolas are moving onward. In the previously known cable railways designed in this way, the passengers go to the sideways moving gondolas and have at the same time also to hang up their sports equipment in the mounts attached for this purpose to the outside of the gondolas. For many passengers, this is a new and unfamiliar situation which can be coordinated only with difficulty, as a plurality of activities have to proceed at the same time. If unpredictable complications are also added to the overall sequence, such as for example the fact that the skis do not immediately fit into the mount, panic reactions can occur. As the gondolas move onward with the gondola doors pivoted outward, this then often results in collisions and in hazardous situations requiring the station staff to intervene. In high-power paths, this then results in power losses of the installation or even in accidents. However, similar situations can also occur when alighting from the gondola.